


Fear and Loathing in a Helicopter

by Jania28



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he’d died and everything had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Loathing in a Helicopter

**Author's Note:**

> Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't belong to me but to Joss Whedon and Marvel I own nothing and this story was written out of love for the show.

Phil Coulson had always prided himself on keeping a cool head during almost any situation. Tony Stark destroyed half of downtown Miami, no problem Phil will do clean up. Barton and Romanova caught without an exit plan in Rome, no worries Phil is there to lend a hand. Not even his first encounter with Loki and Thor rattled him, Phil just moved in did what he needed to do and moved on.

Then he’d died and everything had changed. His calm center was gone; he couldn’t look objectively at the world and process enough information to make the right decision. He felt things; he cared more and for him caring hurt. It’s why watching Mike Peterson get blow to kingdom come made him feel like his own heart was being ripped out of his chest.  
Phil Coulson trusted his team to find him before Riana got the information he wanted, but he was terrified that he’d lose one of them in the process. He wasn’t sure he could handle losing one of the people who had all become so important to him so quickly. More to the point he wasn’t sure he could handle losing Melinda again after he had let her down so badly in the past.

If general emotion scared the crap out of him, then loving someone as deeply as he loved Melinda, if she died so would he and no magic, science or whatever Nick Fury had done to him would fix it. She was more than his heart, she was his soul. That’s the reason why he chose to antagonize Rianna; he wanted her to expose a weakness he could use to escape. Because if he escaped then his team wouldn’t have to go walking into danger and they would live to fight another day.

Because if there was one thing Phil Coulson was good at it was using himself to save others no matter what personal cost he had to suffer on his own.


End file.
